A New Mamodo: Friend or Foe?
by Kasek
Summary: When a new Mamodo comes to fight, Zatch doesn't quite know what to think of him. My first fanfic, plz R&R. Complete!
1. Peerin Arrives

Greetings, reader. This is my first fanfic, so don't completely tear me apart. And I apologize in advance for any OoCness.

Disc: I do NOT own Zatch Bell or anything related to Zatch Bell. However, I guess I DO own my OCs.

* * *

**A New Mamodo: Friend or Foe? **

By Kasek

It was another… er, _normal_ day in Mochinoki. Zatch was being attacked by… er, _playing with_ Naomi again, while Kiyo just sat and watched him get tortured… ahem, have fun.

"Kiyo, HELP ME!" Zatch cried, as he ran for his life.

"Why should I? This is way too much fun," Kiyo said, his eyes watching Zatch race across the playground, oblivious to the two figures approaching the scene.

"Are you sure you sensed a Mamodo around here?" the taller one said.

"Of course. What, do you really think I'd go through this much trouble for a prank?"

A large sweatdrop made itself known on the first's face. "YES."

Kiyo noticed the two figures approaching him. He inspected the taller one first. He appeared to be around Kiyo's age. He had short, brown hair that reminded Kiyo of his own hair, and big, blue eyes that gave a carefree air about him. He wore a grey vest atop of a green-and-white striped, long sleeved shirt, and blue jeans. He also had a matching grey backpack.

The little boy with him was strange indeed. He wore an outfit reminiscent of Robin Hood's, and had really narrow eyes, a hint of green barely conceivable. He had a bow slung over his shoulder, and a quiver strapped to his back. Kiyo reached for his bag, just in case. Looking at the little bit of orange hair sticking out from beneath his feathered cap, Kiyo noticed something that confirmed his suspicions; the kid had pointed ears!

Before Kiyo could call out to Zatch, the blonde Mamodo ran behind the two newcomers, hoping to use them as a shield. His ploy worked; Naomi backed off after the glare she got from the elfin Mamodo.

"You just got lucky, Zatch! I'll get you next time!" she said, and then she "drove" off. The new Mamodo's ears flickered at Zatch's name.

"Zatch? As in Zatch Bell?" he thought to himself, turning to the boy that had used them as a shield.

"Thank you for saving me from Naomi, THANK YOU!" he exclaimed, tears of joy in his eyes.

"Yep, that's him." He whispered to himself, and then he nodded to his partner.

Kiyo ran over to the scene. "Zatch, get away from them! That kid's a Mamodo!"

Zatch looked at Kiyo, then at the Mamodo, then at his partner, who was pulling their spellbook from his backpack. Kiyo realized that Zatch wasn't in battle mode, and had to pull him away from them.

"But Kiyo, they can't be bad guys, they saved me from Naomi!"

"Zatch, now is not the time to be arguing with me!"

The green Mamodo stepped forward, grabbing their attention. "Well, Zatch, I'm surprised that you're even still in this battle. How did you manage to survive?"

Zatch stared at him for a moment. "Wait, you know me?"

The elf's face turned completely red, and his eyes became even narrower. Kiyo could've sworn he had heard something snap.

"YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME? ME!"

The boy made a mad dash towards Zatch, but was held back by his partner, who had grabbed his quiver in the nick of time.

"Now, now, Peerin, we can't be making a scene in public now, can we?"

Peerin mumbled something to himself under his breath.

The book owner looked at Zatch and Kiyo. "So you're Zatch Bell, huh? And you must be his book owner. My name is Nathan, and this is Peerin. And you are?"

"You can just call me Kiyo. What do you want, Nathan?"

"I would think that obvious. We came to fight a Mamodo. However now that we know who our opponent is, I'll have to delay a little bit."

Kiyo looked at Nathan suspiciously. "What do you mean delay?"

"Well, I had heard Zatch was a really nice guy, so I presume you're going to want to battle away from any innocent bystanders, correct?"

Kiyo couldn't believe his ears. It had been forever since they fought with someone _nice_. "Alright, so where do you guys want to fight?"

Both Nathan and Peerin sweatdropped. "Well actually, we're new in town. We don't know where anything is."

Kiyo had to think for a minute. "Well, do you know where the river by the train station is?"

"Yeah, we crossed over it on the way here. So that's our battleground, huh? What time should we come?"

Kiyo didn't need to really think for that one. "How about 3 O'clock, tomorrow afternoon?"

Both Nathan and Peerin nodded. "Fine with us. See you then." And with that, both teams went their separate ways.

* * *

Sorry if it's a little long. Plz R&R. 


	2. Exploring Mochinoki

**Peerin**: Kasek does not own Zatch Bell or anything related to Zatch Bell _besides_ his OCs. If he did own Zatch Bell, I'd be in the series, too.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Exploring Mochinoki**

It was pretty busy in the Mochinoki Shopping District, people going from store to store, trying to use up as much money as they possibly could on things they didn't need. It is here that we find Zatch's newest rival and his partner…

"What are we going to do, Nathan?" Peerin asked, "We came all this way to find a worthy opponent, and we're stuck with Zatch Bell as our foe. This isn't even going to be a challenge…"

"You never know, Peerin, Zatch could've gotten strong, just like you did." Peerin remembered the days when he, too, was picked on for being a weakling…

Nathan noticed the sad look in his partner's eyes, but before he could say anything, he walked into someone else, knocking the both of them over. Nathan's quick reflexes prevented him from being hurt, but he wasn't so sure about the other guy.

"Are you al…right?" Nathan looked at who he had walked into. That wasn't a guy; that was a _girl_, a _pretty _girl. Nathan dropped down to his hands and knees, begging for her forgiveness. "I am SOOO sorry. I should've been looking where I was going. I…"

The girl stopped him there. "Don't worry about it; I wasn't really looking where I was going either." A look of relief came over Nathan's face. However, before he could respond, a certain little red-head ran up to them.

"Megumi, are you alright? This guy didn't hurt you, did he? If he did, I'll punch his lights out!"

"Whoa, Tia, it was just a little accident. Don't worry about it."

Peerin's face went white when he realized who the "little red-head" was. He decided the best approach would be to just turn around, walk away, and hope she didn't notice him…

"HEY YOU!" …Too late. Tia had grabbed Peerin by the quiver. A quick thought came over him before he responded. Maybe he should stop wearing the quiver _everywhere_ he went.

"Y-yes?" he responded in a voice not his own, hoping to throw her off his trail.

"Don't I… know you from somewhere?" Peerin still did not turn around, trying to keep his face hidden from view.

"W-who, m-me? N-no, n-never s-seen you in my l-life." _Darn, I stuttered._

"You're _sureeee?_"

"Y-yes, p-positive." Tia let go of his quiver. _Phew, I'm off the hook._ Tia then immediately grabbed his neck.

"Peerin, you jerk! I'll get you for what you did to me!"

"Tia! Let go of him right now!" Megumi grabbed Tia and tried to yank her away, only magnifying Peerin's pain. Nathan grabbed on to Peerin and yanked on him, further magnifying his suffering. After what seemed like an eternity to poor Peerin (but was only really an extra ten seconds), they managed to release Tia's grasp on Peerin's neck.

The two humans stared at each other for a second, and then they both spoke at the same time.

"So, you have a Mamodo too, huh?" They stared at each other again, both with serious looks in their eyes. It was Tia who broke the silence.

"Peerin, I challenge you to a battle!" Megumi looked at her partner in surprise.

"Tia, you actually want to fight a battle? Why?"

Tia looked up at Megumi. "We can take this guy, no problem! His spells don't even work!" Peerin eyes narrowed at this comment.

"If you want to battle us, you'll have to get in line. I already have to battle with Zatch tomorrow."

Tia just stared at him for a minute before breaking into a laughing fit. "You? Fight Zatch? You couldn't beat him, even if you trained every day until the next battle for the crown!"

Peerin was getting _very_ annoyed. "Oh yeah? Well, why don't you come watch us fight, then? We'll be at the river by the train station, tomorrow at three O'clock!"

"Like I would miss out on a chance to see _you_ get humiliated for once! We'll be there, right Megumi?"

Megumi looked like she was thinking. "Hmm… I have an opening tomorrow. I'll be able to come and watch, too. This should be interesting. We never get to _watch_ a Mamodo battle."

Nathan's face said he didn't like the idea of another Mamodo hanging around. However, he said "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys there. See ya." And with that he just walked off, Peerin rushing after him. _I wonder where a souvenir shop is,_ he thought to himself.

Tia looked really steamed. "Well that's rude. They just walk off, just like that. I can't wait to see Peerin's face after Zatch pummels him into oblivion."

"Hey, Tia, how do you know that Mamodo?"

"It's … a long story. I'll tell you some other time. Come on, let's go get some ice cream, Megumi!"

* * *

There, I'm done with this chapter. Next chapter: Kiyo and Megumi discuss this new foe… 


	3. Discussion

**Kasek**: Alright, here's the third chapter for anyone who might be reading. Peerin, _just_ the disclaimer, please.

**Peerin**: Kasek does not own Zatch Bell. I wish he did though; I would've been cool in the series.

**Nathan**: Peerin, that's enough; he said _just_ the disclaimer, he didn't tell you to ramble on and on and…

**Kasek**: Nathan, that's enough.

**Nathan**: Yes, sir…

**Kasek**: By the way, italics represent thoughts, the telephone, and IMing

* * *

**Chapter 3: Discussion**

It was getting dark outside as Kiyo and Zatch sat in the Takamine living room. Kiyo was just sitting on the couch while Zatch watched an old rerun of Kamikiri/Praying Mantis Joe. Kiyo was so deep in thought he wasn't even remotely annoyed by the childish show that was on. So deep in thought, he didn't even realize Zatch was trying to ask him a question. It took him a minute to actually hear Zatch.

"What did you say, Zatch?"

Zatch, with all seriousness in his eyes, asked, "How come Joe's doing the exact same things he did last time he fought this guy?" Kiyo thought for a second before replying.

"Because the television not only let's you see what Joe's doing now, it also let's you see what happened to him in the past, too."

Zatch's eyes sparkled at the news. "THAT'S SO COOL! I can really see Joe's past adventures on the television! I'll be able to witness all of his greatest battles again and again!"

Kiyo returned to his thoughts. He needed a strategy to beat these guys. The nature of their spells was obvious; Peerin would shoot arrows, and Nathan would alter them with his spells. Just what kind of alterations the spells would make, however, Kiyo did not know…

Mrs. Takamine walked into the room, their new wireless phone in her hand. "Kiyo, that Megumi girl is on the phone and wants to talk to you." Kiyo was surprised. He hadn't even heard the phone ring. Had he really been that deep in thought?

"H-hello Megumi, what's up?"

"_Hey, Kiyo, I heard an interesting bit of information today; apparently you're getting into a Mamodo battle tomorrow."_

"Wait, you met those guys today, too? What were they like? Did they use any of their spells?"

"_Hold your horses, Kiyo. One question at a time. We bumped into them in the shopping district. Apparently the Mamodo, Peerin, knew Tia; and not in a good way either. She tried to strangle him on sight! Peerin seemed a little… odd. He kind of reminds me of Tia. But if she heard me say that, I'd probably end up on her hit-list, too."_

"Yeah, he kinda did remind me of her. He certainly has the same "anger" face that she does."

"_He does, huh? He seemed more scared of Tia than he was anything else. Tia said that none of his spells even work. But to have survived this long, he has to have some kind of power. I'm guessing they have something to do with the arrows."_

"That's the conclusion I reached. But Tia said his spells didn't work, right? Maybe they don't have arrows in the Mamodo world. That might explain it. Did you notice anything else about him?"

"_Not really, unless you count the fact that he doesn't seem to be an evil Mamodo."_

"Yeah, he didn't seem to be that bad to me, either. What did you think of his partner, Nathan? He seemed like a pretty nice guy to me."

"_Pretty nice? When he bumped into me, he got on his hands and knees and begged for forgiveness. I'm going to have to go with nice and overtly polite."_

"Wow. I'll agree with that. He seems kind of familiar, though. I can't quite place it. Nathan, Nathan… Maybe I'll try the Internet. You never know what you can find on the World Wide Web."

"_Hey, Kiyo, you said Peerin's angry face looked like Tia's, right? What did you two say to make him that mad?"_

"Well, Zatch asked if Peerin knew him. Zatch got the response he got from other Mamodo; Peerin went into a berserk rage. Luckily, he was held back by Nathan."

"_Huh, I see. Well maybe you should go see what you can find on those two on the Net. I'll be cheering for you tomorrow! See ya!"_

"Oh, er, goodbye, Megumi!"

Kiyo immediately went up to his room to get online. He decided a good approach would be to look up Peerin first. However, all he got was a bunch of Scottish websites that never used "g" in the spelling of "peering". Kiyo abandoned that trail and decided to go after Nathan instead. Since Peerin was an archer here, and not in the Mamodo world, that meant that Nathan had to be into archery, as well. Kiyo typed in "Nathan" and "archery" into the picture search box. He came up with a bunch of pictures of a boy named Nathan Fletcher, standing with a lot of archery awards. Kiyo looked at all of them, noticing that the most recent looked just like the Nathan he met. He had found a match. Just then, an IM box popped up, with Megumi's name on it.

_Have you found anything yet? _she asked.

_Just did, _Kiyo typed. _His name is Nathan Fletcher, champion archer. I remember why he seems so familiar, now; He was all over the news once because he defeated the world champion in an unofficial match. People wanted to make him the new world champ, but he wouldn't take it, saying the match didn't count_

_Huh, polite and modest. I wonder if he'll become one of us._

_Us? _Kiyo looked slightly confused.

_You know, me and Tia, you and Zatch, Kafka and Ponygon, Folgore and Kanchome, etc._

_Oh, you mean a part of our team. We can always try. But Peerin might have his own reasons for being king, and we might end up being enemies._

_Well, you currently are enemies, so I wouldn't worry about that too much. If Peerin has evil intentions, than we'll just have to send him back, right?_

_You make it sound so easy. If only it were so simple, Megumi._

Mrs. Takamine walked into the room. "Kiyo, it's time for bed. Go get ready."

Kiyo sighed. "Alright Mom, just give me a minute."

_Great. Ever since Zatch got here, my Mom's been making me go to bed earlier. Goodnight._

_Goodnight, Kiyo.

* * *

_

Sorry this one was even longer than the other two. I also apologize to Megumi fans if she seems OoC. I further apologize to the world champion archer, in case he reads this. The next chapter: The Battle Begins!


	4. The Battle Begins!

**Kasek: **I am SO sorry this took so long. I got sidetracked. Nathan, the disclaimer, please.

**Peerin:** Hey! How come I'm not doing it this time?

**Nathan:** Because, you always have to put something about yourself in.

**Peerin:** No I don't!

**Nathan:** Prove it then.

**Peerin:** Fine, I'll prove it. Kasek does not own Zatch Bell, merely hisown OCs. Happy now?

**Kasek: **Yes, very. Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Battle Begins!**

It was a sunny afternoon in Mochinoki. There were few clouds, all widely scattered on the blue canvas of the sky. Down by the Mochinoki train station, by the river that flowed under the bridge, four figures could be seen…

Kiyo looked at his watch. Its little display proudly showed that the current time was 3:30. A look of anger came over Kiyo's face.

"Where are those two? They said they would be here at three O'clock! This is so aggravating!" Kiyo continued his little rant, while Megumi and Tia sat a ways to the side, also slightly annoyed.

Megumi gave a sigh. "Where are they? They knew where the fight was, they're the ones who told us where it was."

Tia just sat there, looking at the few clouds that were visible. "Peerin probably got lost. He was infamous for having a bad sense of direction. He probably couldn't find his way out of a cardboard box."

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Mochinoki…

"Peerin, are you sure we're going in the right direction? I could've sworn we've been here before…"

"Of course we've been here before! We came through here on our way from the train station! Only a little bit farther, now."

Back to the group of four…

Kiyo tried to take his mind off of Peerin and Nathan by thinking about other things. The first things that came to mind were the memories of the battles he had had there before. This was the place where they had fought their very first Mamodo battle, against Reycom and Hosokawa. This was also the same place they had soundly defeated Dr. Riddles using the sixth spell. Hopefully, history would repeat itself and grant Zatch and Kiyo yet another victory…

"FIROW!" Kiyo barely had enough time to grab Zatch and jump out of the way. When he looked back, the spot they had been had been incinerated by a giant blaze. The inferno quickly died out, revealing an arrow sticking out of the ashes. Kiyo quickly calculated where the arrow had come from, and looking up, spotted Nathan and Peerin.

Tia quickly rose up. "How dare you do something like that, Peerin? I always knew you were kind of low, but I didn't think you'd ever sink further!"

Peerin gave Tia a death-glare. "One of the first rules of a Mamodo battle: always be on guard, for you never know when another Mamodo will attack you." Peerin and Nathan then quickly slid down the grassy hillside, and then walked to the halfway point between the hill and the river, placing Kiyo and Zatch between them and the train bridge. (A/n: I know it's not really a river, but any other name just sounds weird.) They turned to face Kiyo and Zatch.

Kiyo pointed at them, his face in "demon-mode". "You said you'd get here at three! It's quarter 'till four now! What do you have to say for yourselves!"

Nathan and Peerin both sweatdropped. Nathan was the one to answer, a look of complete innocence on his face. "Sorry, we just got lost on the path of life"

Peerin stomped on his partner's foot. Apparently, this wasn't the first time he had said that. Peerin then spoke. "Well, if you must know, we are not only suffering from a case of jetlag, but we got lost on the way here. It was only thanks to _my_ keen sense of direction that we got here."

Tia was next to speak. "You were probably the one that got lost in the first place!"

Peerin sweatdropped. He then quickly turned to Nathan. "Let's just get this over with. Nathan, let's just start them off easy. After all we don't want them to lose _that _fast."

Peerin took out an arrow from his bow, drawing out the bowstring as much as he could, pointing it at Zatch and Kiyo. Nathan than opened their light green spellbook, which started to glow intensely.

"FIROW!" He yelled again, and Peerin let he arrow fly. The arrow tip suddenly burst into flames, leaving a burning trail in its wake. Having seen this one coming, Kiyo and Zatch were able to dodge it more easily than the last one. When the arrow missed, Nathan closed his spellbook, preventing the spell from doing too much damage to the environment.

"It looks like this battle is going to be tougher than you thought, Peerin. Get ready for their counter-attack."

"I know, I know," the elfin Mamodo retorted, already drawing another arrow.

Kiyo decided to counter-attack while he still good. He pointed his fingers towards the opposing team, a red glow emanating from the book. "ZAKER!"

Zatch's eyes rolled up into his head, and his mouth opened wide, releasing a great burst of lightning. Peerin smirked as Nathan called out the second spell.

"ROWSHIELD!" Yet another arrow flew from the bow, but instead of bursting into flames like the last one, the tip rapidly grew larger, transforming into a giant shield. When the two spells met, Zaker was deflected in various directions. As Kiyo watched, he could swear the shield was getting bigger and bigger. He realized what was happening just in time to grab Zatch and roll out of the way before they were smashed by the flying shield. Again, as the spell missed, Nathan closed the book, stopping the spell before it hit the bridge. Kiyo took notice of this.

"So, Megumi was right, Mr. Fletcher. You are a nice guy. Why are you even in this battle, anyways?"

Nathan looked surprised that not only did his opponent know who he was, he was starting up a conversation in the middle of a battle. "Uh, well, I guess my reason is the same reason that any human is in this battle. I'm here to help my Mamodo's dreams come true."

Zatch looked at Peerin. "Why do you want to be king, Peerin?"

Peerin gave Zatch a cold glare. "King? I don't care about that title. I never did."

Everyone had a look of shock on their face. _He didn't care about the battle for king?_ Zatch looked confused. "W-wait, if you don't care about the battle, then why are you fighting me? You said you knew me from the Mamodo world. Were we enemies back then?"

Peerin's expression changed; he almost looked sad. "No we weren't. You know Zatch, You and I are kind of alike. We were both known to be very weak. I was a bit more popular than you though, because I was a prankster. When it came to pranks, no Mamodo had me beat. It was the only thing I was good at back then. However, sometimes I went a bit too far…" At this he glanced at Tia quickly. "One day, the day I met you, I found some of my so-called "friends" beating up on you. I tried to pry them off of you, but ended up looking worse than you. It turned out you had been protecting some flowers. You seemed sad that I had gotten hurt. I didn't care, because it meant that you weren't hurt as much. We quickly became friends because of it. I'm sorry; I'm rambling, aren't I? Let me answer your first question, Zatch, right after this. Nathan!"

"ROWSHIELD!" The large shield flew straight at Kiyo and Zatch. They rolled out of the way, only to find that Peerin and Nathan were gone.

"W-where'd they go?" As they looked around frantically, Peerin and Nathan appeared right behind them.

"Surprise!" "FIROW!" Zatch leaped in the way, taking the hit for Kiyo. The force of the spell sent him flying, the flames giving a meteoric look. Nathan closed his book to prevent the flames from spreading. Kiyo quickly ran over to Zatch.

"Zatch! Are you alright?" Zatch sat up, the pain in his eyes. He pulled out the arrow sticking out from his right shoulder.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. The important thing is that you're okay, Kiyo."

Peerin stared at the scene in front of him. It was just like what he had done for Zatch. "I guess I should answer that question of yours, Zatch. Why do I fight, if not for the crown? I have two words for you: target practice."

All four-Kiyo, Megumi, Zatch, and Tia- looked at Peerin horrified. "T-target practice?" Kiyo stammered out.

"Yes, target practice. You see, my goal is to become the greatest archer of all time. But this is a time of peace, and truly great archers need to forge their skills in the heat of battle. And shooting random people isn't the best idea in the world. So, we've been tracking down Mamodo, seeing just how far I can push myself. But I must say…" A wide grin appeared on his face. "… moving targets are so much more fun than those old boards! The thrill of shooting an unpredictable target… and the sight of the sheer terror in their eyes… it's so much fun, I don't even burn my opponent's books, just so I can do it again and again!"

A look of pure hatred came onto the Zatch and Kiyo's faces. Zatch stood up, determined more than ever to win. "You… you monster! I can't believe I ever called you my friend! There's no way I'll let you continue your reign of terror! It stops right here!"

* * *

**Kasek:** There, it's finally done. Sheesh, each chapter is longer and longer. I need to start controlling the length of these things. Oh, well, please read and review. 


	5. The Weak Are Strong

**Kasek:** Yay! I'm getting good reviews! I feel so good, that I'm going to do the disclaimer myself!

**Peerin: **WHAT? But that's my job… (goes and pouts in the corner)

**Kasek:** Yeah, yeah… Anyways, I do not own anything here except for my OCs. (And the plot, of course.)

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Weak Are Strong**

"You… you monster! I can't believe I ever called you my friend! There's no way I'll let you continue your reign of terror! It stops right here!" Zatch's eyes were burning with pure hatred, along with Kiyo, Megumi and Tia's.

"Burn his book quickly Zatch, before I get in there and do it myself!" Tia was only held back by Megumi's firm grim on her.

"I know how you feel, Tia, but this is Zatch's battle. We mustn't interfere. C'mon, let's get to higher ground before this really heats up." Tia was reluctant, but she knew in her heart that if Peerin really had gone bad, he could use Tia and Megumi to his advantage.

"Alright Zatch, if you lose, I'll never forgive you!" Tia said running off to the top of the hill. Zatch looked up at her.

"Don't worry Tia; I'll never lose to someone like him! C'mon Kiyo, let's stop him, once and for all!"

Kiyo nodded in agreement. It had been a while since Zatch had gotten so worked up over one Mamodo. "Alright Zatch, we're going to give our all in this fight!"

Peerin laughed. "You guys think that you can actually defeat me? I'm telling you right now, you should quit while you're not too far behind! I haven't even begun to fight yet!"

It was Zatch who laughed now. "Well, either have we! You've only seen one spell so far! You don't know what I'm capable of yet!"

Peerin glared at him coldly. "Alright, then show me what you've got! Nathan, spell number three!"

Nathan sighed, opening the book again. "GIROW!" As the arrow launched, it glowed a bright blue. Kiyo thought about what it would do, and he realized what was going to happen. He called out their second spell.

"RASHIELD!" A giant yellow barrier burst from the ground, intercepting the blue arrow just in time. When the arrow hit the barrier, it came right out, turned around, and flew at its senders, crackling with electricity.

"Oh, SHOOT!" Peerin and Nathan leapt backwards before the arrow hit the ground in front of them. As soon as it touched the grass, it froze a large chunk of the ground into a field of ice, including the part that Peerin and Nathan were going to land on. As soon as they touched it, they slipped and fell over. In this position, they could not see the electricity heading right towards them…

BZZZZT! Peerin and Nathan got fried by the electricity that had come with the arrow. However, they got back up, raring to go, but slightly burnt. They quickly got off of the ice.

"That's a neat trick you have there, Zatch. I've never seen a shield that actually reflects the spell back at the attacker before."

Kiyo was the one to respond. "As I thought, an ice spell! You guys are going to have to do better than that to beat us!"

Peerin looked at Kiyo, a slight fear in his eyes. You knew what was coming? You're one smart human. I guess we're going to have to kick it up a few notches." He proceeded to draw back his bowstring, even though there was no arrow. "C'mon Nathan, let's go for something big."

Nathan nodded in agreement. "GONZUBIRAIROW!" A bunch of arrows made of light appeared around Peerin. When he released his string, they started to fly straight at Zatch and Kiyo. Kiyo knew this was going to bite him in the butt, but he didn't see how they were going to get out of this one.

"RASHIELD!" The electric barrier rose once again to block their enemies spell. However, he thought it very suspicious when he didn't hear the sound of the spell colliding with the Rashield. When the spell faded away, Peerin was just on the other side, waiting for them. Kiyo didn't give him the chance to launch another arrow.

"ZAKERGA!" Zatch let out a focused beam of electricity that hit Peerin square on, snapping his bow into two pieces, and sending him flying towards Nathan. Nathan caught him, and put him down. His concern was written all over his face.

"Peerin, are you alright? That was one nasty attack…" Peerin wasn't listening. He looked over at the remains of his bow. Rage poured throughout his body, invading every part of his being.

"ZAAAATCH! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT ONE! NATHAN, CAST THE FINAL SPELL!"

Nathan flinched when he saw his partner's expression. He had never seen anybody so filled with rage in his entire life. He realized how much the bow had meant to him. Nathan's eyes narrowed as he called out their most powerful spell.

"GIGANO APOROW!" Peerin lifted his hands above his head. There was a great flash, and above Peerin there was a god-like figure, wearing a Greek robe, with a giant bow in hand and a large quiver of arrows made of light. As it launched an arrow, Kiyo knew what he had to do.

"BAO ZAKERGA!" Zatch opened his mouth wide, letting loose a great lightning bolt that took the form of a great yellow dragon. The dragon took the hit, and kept on advancing towards its targets. The god kept firing arrows as fast as it could, but the dragon did not even flinch. When the god had fired its last arrow, it disappeared, leaving Peerin and Nathan defenseless. Peerin looked up at the dragon. He spread his arms wide, grinning from ear to ear.

"COME ON DRAGON! SHOW ME YOUR POWER!" Peerin stood there as the great serpent made its way towards him. The dragon opened its mouth wide, and…

* * *

**Kasek:** Ooh, cliffy. I like those, don't you? Tell me what you think of this battle. And if you can tell me what Peerin's final spell is a reference to, I'll give you an e-cookie. The next chapter is the final chapter; don't worry, I'll write more as a continuation of this story.

**Peerin: **You couldn't have gone on just a _bit_ longer? I want to know what happens to meeee……


	6. The Answer

**Peerin: **Kasek does not own Zatch Bell, merely his OCs.

**Kasek: **What's up with you? You didn't even wait this time.

**Peerin:** I can't wait anymore! Tell me what happens next!

**Kasek:** (sweatdrops) Did you hit your head or some thing?

**Peerin:** Yeah, why?

**Kasek:** Oh, nothing. Enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Answer**

"COME ON DRAGON! SHOW ME YOUR POWER!" Peerin stood there as the great serpent made its way towards him. The dragon opened its mouth wide, and…

… And nothing. Peerin looked around. He wasn't inside of a dragon's belly. He was still where he last remembered he was. He looked down. He wasn't fading. He looked behind himself. Nathan was standing there, equally confused, but still holding the book.

"Uh… what just happened?"

Nathan shrugged. "I blinked and I missed it."

Peerin looked over towards Zatch and Kiyo, who fell over, panting from overexertion. Peerin just stood there for a moment, dazed. Realizing Zatch wasn't going to attack anytime soon, he decided to speak to them.

"Well, Zatch, I think… we have a draw on our hands." Zatch and Kiyo looked at them in surprise.

Kiyo managed to stand up, obviously tired from the last spell. "B-but you guys look like you still have plenty more in you, and we're all tired out! How do you call that a draw?"

"Well, I can't cast any of my other spells without a bow, and we're too tired to cast the Gigano Aporow again. So, it's a draw. That's it. Fight's over." With this, he walked over to his broken bow and picked it up. As he walked over back to Nathan, the sound of a flute came from above. Peerin looked up at the bridge, fear in his eyes. On the bridge was a little girl, about his age, hanging her legs off of the side. In her hands was a small flute.

"Peerin, that was PA-THE-TIC! You only got one hit on him! You're slipping!" When she jumped off, Zatch and Kiyo's eyes bulged out, as they thought she was crazy. However, she landed on her feet, looking like she had only jumped a very small distance. "And what was up with the "I'm a crazy maniac" act, anyways? You were acting like a completely different Mamodo!" Peerin slapped his face.

"Grr, Iulia (A/N: It's pronounced Yule+ia)! You just ruined the whole thing! And after all that work I did! I was going to give them the 'hate me, get stronger, and defeat me later' speech, too!" Zatch and Kiyo were COMPLETELY confused. Tia and Megumi ran down the hill next to them, equally confused. "Uh, Kiyo, what's going on here?"

Kiyo looked at Megumi. "Honestly, Megumi, I have no idea."

Tia was trying to get a good look at the new Mamodo. "Hey, is that Iulia over there?"

"I think that's what Peerin called her…" Iulia walked past Peerin, now in full view of our protagonists. She looked a lot like Peerin, but more… well, girlish. She had on a green leather shirt like Peerin's, but her green eyes were big, like most Mamodo her size. Her hair was longer, reaching down to her neck, and was blond instead of orange. Her cap was round, with no points on it, and it also had a red feather sticking out of it. Her ears were pointed though, just like Peerin's. She also wore a mini-skirt over her pants, completing the girlish touch.

"Nice job, Zatch! I can't remember the last time someone actually hit my brother! But I've got to ask, why did you act like you didn't know Peerin?"

"Uh, because…"

"Because Zatch lost his memory of the Mamodo world," Kiyo finished for him.

"What? B-but…" Tears started welling up in her eyes. "T-that means… you don't remember meee!" Iulia turned around and ran, crying all the way to Nathan, who gave her a comforting hug. Peerin stepped forward.

"Huh, we figured as much. That explains a lot of things, like how you managed to become friends with Tia the Strangler." Tia gave him a death-glare.

Zatch looked really confused. "W-wait! First, you're good, then you're bad, and then you're good again? M y head hurts!"

Peerin smiled. "Let me explain that. When we realized that you probably had amnesia, we thought that you might not go all-out, because even if you didn't remember me, you might still think of me as a friend. So, we came up with a fake story about how evil I had been here in the human world, so you wouldn't hold back on us at all. Of course, now that I see just how strong you are, I think that might've been a mistake."

Kiyo looked at him. "So, none of the things you said were true?"

"Well, kinda. We haven't burned any of the books of the Mamodo we've beaten. Like I said, I don't really care for the crown, so I don't have any right to burn the books of those who want it, evil or not. Of course, the evil ones don't really like that idea, so they just keep coming back, trying to take their revenge."

Zatch looked at him, a smile forming on his face. "So, you're really a good guy then. That means we can be friends, right Peerin?" Zatch extended his hand.

Peerin smiled, extending his own hand. "Yeah, friends."

Megumi leaned in close to Peerin. "What's up with your sister? She still hasn't stopped crying." Peerin looked, and sure enough, Iulia still had not crying.

"Uh, Zatch? You might want to extend that invitation of yours to my sister before she cries herself to death."

As Zatch walked over to Iulia, Megumi looked at Peerin. "You still didn't answer my question.'

Peerin whispered in response. "Sorry, I had to make sure Zatch was out of ear-shot. You see, my sister kind of… likes… Zatch." Megumi immediately understood what he meant.

"My lips are sealed."

"About what, Megumi?" Megumi turned around to see Tia looking at her.

"I just said they're sealed, that means I can't tell you, Tia."

"Oh, come on Megumi, you can tell me, can't you?"

"No, I can't. Now stop asking."

Zatch had gotten over to Iulia. "Uh, Iulia?" Iulia turned around, a look of hope in her eyes.

"Y-yes, Zatch?"

"Uh, I know I forgot about you, but can we still be friends?" Iulia smiled, and Zatch could've sworn the world just got a little bit brighter. Actually, it had; a cloud had been in the way of the sun ever since they had used their ultimate spells. She tackugged him (tackled + hugged), tears of joy flowing down her face.

"Thank you Zatch, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me! (A/N: And I don't think he ever will…) Thank you, thank…" She was interrupted when Tia yanked her off of Zatch.

"Hands off! No one said you could hug him!" Iulia turned on her, obviously mad that she had been separated from Zatch.

"Well, I don't remember anyone saying he had a girlfriend!" Tia turned completely red, for more than one reason.

"I-I'm not his girlfriend! How dare you even suggest that! Why I oughta…"

Before the fight could even start, Nathan had pulled them both up. "Now, now, we don't to start another battle right now, do we, girls?" Both girls let out a 'hmph'. "Good. I thought so. Hey, Iulia, where's Vivian? I thought she might be slightly interested in this."

"You mean the queen of despair? Probably still in the hotel, with all of the shades shut and the lights out."

Nathan let out a sigh. "Figures. She would rather sit in the darkness than watch a good Mamodo battle." He put the girls down, trusting that they wouldn't rip each other apart in his absence. "Hey, Kiyo." Kiyo looked at him.

"Yeah, Nathan, what is it?"

"I'm so sorry we put you through all of this. Peerin's been going around, testing how strong he is compared to other Mamodo, and working on his aim. When we found Zatch, he became really curious as to how much Zatch had grown. Since very few Mamodo have even been able to touch us, I would have to say you guys have a very good chance of winning this thing. I wish you and Zatch the best of luck in this battle." He extended his hand towards Kiyo.

"Same to you, Nathan." Kiyo extended his own hand, and shook with Nathan. Nathan dropped his spellbook when it began to glow. He took a look at the book, making sure not to touch it as he read it.

"Let's see… not one, not two, but THREE new spells? Let's see… Fibow, Gibow, and Sorow? I bet we could've won with these spells… Oh, well, too late now. I guess it's time for us to go on our way then."

Kiyo was startled to hear this. "Wait, you're leaving already? You're not even going to stay for another day?"

Nathan sweatdropped. "Oops, I forgot we paid for one more night at the hotel. We'll meet up with you tomorrow, okay? We need to go rest. See ya."

"Wait!"

"Uh, yeah?"

"You didn't even mention where to meet up!"

* * *

**Kasek:** Did you guys like this story? Thanks to all who read this, and special thanks goes to my reviewers, Kikyo, cinno321, and Ana, who told me what a good job I did! Do not worry, I will post other fics about Peerin, Nathan, Iulia, and Vivian soon. But I could use some ideas, though, so please tell me any if you have some. 

**All of the OCs: **Thank you for reading! See you in the other fics!


End file.
